Gotta be somebody
by Rikottan
Summary: Creyó haber nacido en un mundo donde su única función era ser infeliz sirviendo a otros... Donde no tenía derecho de tomar decisiones por él mismo… Un lugar en donde vivía porque sí, sin ningún propósito en la vida, con millones de preguntas que no podía responder. -Aomine x Kagami-
1. Chapter 1

N/A Este fic surgió gracias a un doujinshi que encontré por ahí mob x Kagami.

No dejaré el link porque sé que lo leerán y se darán el spoiler xD

Si hay alguno/a por ahí que piensa que es plagio, le comentaré que no es así... Ni los textos son iguales -estaba en japonés-

Hay un par de escenarios que serán parecidos pero lo demás es creación mía.

**Los personajes de KNB no me pretenecen.**

**Ese doujinshi -olvidé su nombre- NO es mío.**

**_Gracias a Yukinu por darme corregirme el fic._**

**_ADVERTENCIA: Lemon, violación, tortura y shota._**

**_Sólo si estoy de mal humor: Orgías y parafilias._**

Salió de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás, corrió lo más rápido que pudo por las angostas aceras durante un buen rato hasta llegar a la parada de autobuses. Una vez ahí, se dio unos minutos para descansar hasta que llegara el autobús. Esa era la quinta vez que tuvo que huir del trabajo por tornarse algo peligroso para él. Suspiraba de alivio al darse cuenta de que los consejos dados por sus "compañeros de trabajo" le resultaron muy útiles en aquella situación. A pesar de que llevaba un tiempo dedicándose a 'eso', había muchas cosas que todavía no sabía y debía aprender aunque no quisiera, era eso o ser violado por siete hombres bien dotados.

Después de subir al autobús y quedarse de pie todo el camino por el horrible dolor que tenía en el trasero –debido a lo que sucedió esa tarde– llegó a su casa exhausto; y con dificultad se acostó en el sofá, apoyó la cabeza en uno de los cojines que decoraban aquel costoso juego de sala que venía con el apartamento que compró con el dinero que ganó.  
Vivía en un lugar grande y solitario, de tres habitaciones, una enorme cocina, dos baños con jacuzzi incorporado y una terraza con una gran vista a la ciudad, no sabía por qué había comprado aquel lugar, no tenía ni idea de si era porque no se le ocurría cómo gastar todo el dinero que ganaba o para llenar el enorme vacío que dejaron sus padres al abandonarle después de decirle que ya no les servía para nada. Lanzaba un suspiro de frustración y se preguntaba por qué había nacido y cuál era su maldito propósito para estar vivo. Estaba sólo, no tenía familia ni amigos, simplemente vivía por vivir, no tenía ninguna razón en particular.

Se cuestionaba todo tipo de cosas sobre su vida, como… ¿Existirá alguien que no lo mire como un simple juguete sexual? ¿Sus padres estarán arrepentidos por lo que le hicieron? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más estará sufriendo? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que continúe vivo? Aquellas eran cosas que se preguntaba a menudo tras haber llegado del 'trabajo' a pesar de que siempre se desanimaba; todo el tiempo se planteaba muchas interrogantes en la mente, con eso trataba de encontrar alguna pista de la razón por la que nació, pero nunca llegaba a una conclusión.

Chasqueaba la lengua por estar pensando de nuevo en estupideces como esas y se sentaba como era debido en el sofá, para después sacar su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y contar el dinero que había ganado hoy. Recolectó 750 dólares con los tres tipos que estuvo, más el dinero que les robó a los cuatro hombres que intentaron violarle, tenía un total de 1.750 dólares, lo cual no estaba mal para un mocoso de diecisiete años que casi nunca estaba en su apartamento, sonreía satisfecho, se dirigía a su habitación y guardaba un poco más de la mitad de aquel dinero en una pequeña caja fuerte que escondía debajo de la cama donde tenía los ahorros que usaría para comprarse un auto cuando cumpliera dieciocho años y… si todo salía bien, también utilizaría el dinero para sus estudios, los cuales dejó pausados hasta que pudiera dejar ese maldito trabajo.

Se dirigió al baño y se quitó la camisa frente al espejo, dejando ver un abdomen muy bien tonificado y unos brazos trabajados, se daba la vuelta para observar su espalda y chasqueaba la lengua del cabreo por culpa de las malditas marcas extremadamente visibles que le habían dejado en todo el cuerpo. Después de soltar unas cuantas maldiciones se terminó de quitar la ropa y entró a la ducha. Mientras se lavaba, sentía como el líquido seminal salía de su entrada haciendo que se asqueara de sí mismo por ganarse la vida de esa manera tan indecente, muchos dirán que es un trabajo, pero no lo era para un adolescente de diecisiete años que fue obligado a cumplir un estúpido contrato de once años por culpa de sus padres que le obligaron a ser "la principal fuente de ingresos del hogar". Todavía recuerda las horribles sensaciones que experimentó al ser violado a los siete años de edad sin piedad, como si fuera un trapo o un simple muñeco.

Golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas una de las paredes mojadas y mordía su labio inferior por la ira y frustración que sentía al no poder hacer nada con su situación actual —Me duele el cuerpo…— se quejaba con una voz quebradiza e inhalaba un poco de aire, intentando no llorar, pero se le hacía imposible contener las lágrimas que ya salían de sus ojos. ¿A quién podía engañar? Todavía era un mocoso que necesitaba de una familia o de un amigo para que le acompañara en su espantosa soledad, le hacía falta alguien que le ayudara a superar esa horrible frustración y asco que tenía hacia sí mismo…

Cuando logró calmar sus lágrimas de dolor y culpa, se lavó por última vez la cara, como si de alguna manera, pudiera limpiar aquel amargo pasado que vivió y ese horrible presente que estaba viviendo.

—Solo un año más…— mencionó, sonriendo amargamente pero con una pizca de motivación. Pronto el contrato vencería y sería libre, tendría una oportunidad para olvidar su pasado, encontrar las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, descubrir su razón de vivir y quizás, tener la oportunidad de sentir el verdadero amor, tener el privilegio de amar y ser amado por alguien, un sentimiento que nunca en su vida pudo experimentar. Más que una meta, aquello era un deseo, algo que no sabía si algún día se le podría cumplir.

Cerró el grifo de la ducha, haciendo que el agua caliente no cayera más. Cogió una toalla y se la enrolló en la cintura para después salir del baño y dirigirse inmediatamente a su habitación. Ya era tarde y debía irse a dormir temprano para no levantarse con ojeras al día siguiente porque en un trabajo como ese, el físico lo era todo, un buen cuerpo y una hermosa cara eran necesarias para atraer clientes. Si no cumplía con lo que decía el contrato, sería castigado, por eso el pelirrojo se esmeraba tanto en cumplirlo al pie de la letra; cuidaba su cuerpo como si fuera un modelo, comía cosas saludables –aunque odiara la ensaladas–, hacía ejercicio para mantener su cuerpo en forma y también compraba cremas para el cutis y maquillaje por si le salía alguna impureza en la piel, poder cubrirla. Eso no era todo, trataba amablemente a sus clientes aunque le insultaran, cumplía cada capricho de éstos en el sexo; cualquier tipo de fetiche o parafilia que tuvieran… Y todo eso lo hacía para no tener que volver a experimentar ese horrible castigo que en el pasado, tuvo que soportar.

Suspiró de amargura regañándose a sí mismo por seguir rememorando cosas malas, pero en sí era imposible no hacerlo, porque no tenía ningún recuerdo hermoso de su vida, todo lo que había sentido era dolor y sufrimiento, él era solo un simple objeto, algo que debía ser usado y luego desechado cuando no lo necesiten más.  
Se acostó en la cama soltando un leve quejido de dolor que le hizo recordar el mal día que pasó. Inhaló un poco de airé y estiró los brazos a ambos lados de la gran cama matrimonial observando el techo por un rato, cada línea e imperfección de la pintura, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer para dormir, no tenía a una madre que le abrazara ni a un amigo que le recomendara algún medicamento para conciliar el sueño. Esa se había convertido en su forma para quedarse dormido, mirar a la nada hasta que sus ojos se cansaran y se cerraran por sí solos…

—(***)—

_¿Dónde estoy? _—Miraba los alrededores, había pastizales verdes y niños jugando por los alrededores— _¿Un parque? ¿Qué hago aquí?_ —Se preguntaba a sí mismo y empezaba a caminar, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible, de alguna manera se sentía vulnerable e inseguro.

—Taiga~ —escuchó unas voces llamarle por detrás. Eran masculinas y profundas, se sentía desde la distancia que sus intenciones no eran ayudarlo a encontrar la salida de ese lugar, aquello no le daba buena espina.  
Y su mala corazonada se cumplió cuando sintió que uno de ellos le tomó del hombro con fuerza para jalarlo hacia sí, pero él lo impidió zafándose bruscamente del agarre y dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Eso no era bueno, había tres hombres, sin duda tenía las de perder.

—Oye, eso dolió mocoso—dijo el hombre que lo había tocado recién. Era un tipo alto, de más o menos unos cuarenta años y justo detrás de él había dos hombres más corpulentos que aparentaban su misma edad. Los tres se acercaron a él acorralándolo en unos árboles del parque, ninguno de los niños que estaban en ese lugar podían verlo ni tampoco los padres, por lo tanto, nadie podía ayudarlo. Intentó gritar, pero le cubrieron la boca y acto seguido le pegaron cinta adhesiva en ella para que no pudiera hablar y ataron sus manos para evitar cualquier otro golpe en sus rostros.

Fruncía el ceño. Definitivamente no dejaría que esos tipos le tocaran, era suficiente, ya estaba cansado de ser el juguete de todos.  
Se armaba de valor y le daba una patada en el estómago a uno de ellos, haciendo que los dos más corpulentos lo sujetaran para después sentir cómo el hombre que golpeó le devolvió la patada haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas en un árbol que tenía detrás

—Eres un mocoso muy desobediente, te enseñaré a respetar a tus mayores— rió con malicia— Muchachos, quítenle la ropa. — ordenó y los otros le obedecieron inmediatamente como si fueran sus esclavos, quitándole la ropa al pelirrojo, empezando con los zapatos y medias, subiendo lentamente a los pantalones y bóxers y por último, le subieron la camisa hasta arriba.  
Había sido toda una experiencia quitarle la ropa al chico, porque forcejeaba todo el tiempo con sus pies, dejando con varios golpes a uno de los hombres. Pero el tipo más enclenque conocía el punto débil de Kagami, sabía qué haría que el pelirrojo se convirtiera en su esclavo sexual al menos por esa tarde. Esbozó una enorme y cruel sonrisa —Mocoso. Si no pones de tu parte, se lo diré— fue lo único que necesitó decir para que Taiga mostrara una expresión de horror en el rostro y dejara de oponer resistencia, a lo que el hombre respondió burlándose cruelmente de cada manifestación de miedo que mostraba el pelirrojo —A penas estoy empezando y ya haces ese tipo de expresiones— relamió sus labios —Eres un lindo juguete.

_¿Ya qué más da? Nada cambiará el hecho de que soy la marioneta de 'esa persona', lo único que puedo hacer ahora, es evitar cualquier castigo de su parte_— miró a su alrededor —_nadie vendrá a ayudarme, no importa cuánto grite solo haré que empeoren las cosas. Aguantaré como siempre lo hago, sólo_— aspiró aire y relajó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo —_Dejaré que me hagan lo que quieran y cuando bajen la guardia, escaparé._

—Quítenle la molesta cinta de la boca— demandó, y sus 'subordinados' volvieron a cumplir sus exigencias, arrancando con poca delicadeza la cinta que habían puesto hace unos minutos que evitaba que Kagami pidiera cualquier tipo de ayuda.

—Muy bien, ahora, abre las piernas— le ordenó al pelirrojo y este le obedeció sin muchas ganas, pero no le quedaba de otra más que cumplir con todas las exigencias de aquel hombre —Eso es, buen chico— se acercaba y acariciaba el cabello de Taiga como si de un perro se tratara —Ahora…— sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un celular y ponía la cámara, activando el modo de vídeo —Sonríe para la cámara…— mandó, dedicándole otra cruel sonrisa. De nuevo, Kagami obedecía esbozando una tiesa sonrisa para la cámara.

—Muéstrame algo mejor, ríete— Otra vez, con mucha dificultad el pelirrojo hizo su mejor sonrisa de oreja a oreja y comenzó a reír, lanzando una carcajada llena de amargura. Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de frío y miedo, después de todo estaba desnudo y esos hombres le miraban divertidos, y él sabía que ese era sólo el comienzo, pronto le harían sentir mucho dolor, vergüenza, asco y abundante miedo. Seguía riendo y temblando, sus ojos se habían cristalizado, las lágrimas ya estaban cayendo de su retina, pero no paraba de reír, no lo haría hasta que no le ordenaran que parara, sus ojos perdían brillo, ya se había convertido en su juguete…

Escuchaba las risas de los presentes, regocijos crueles hacia su lamentable estado, voces que le gritaban obscenidades…

—Graba esto— le ordenó a uno de sus compañeros y le entregó el celular, para después acercarse al pelirrojo e introducir dos de sus dedos en la entrada de este, haciendo que soltara un quejido debido al dolor —Oye, en ningún momento te dije que pararas de reír— regañó metiendo aún más aquellos dedos.

_Duele. Tengo mucho miedo, estoy avergonzado, me siento asqueado de mis propias reacciones. ¡Ya no lo soporto más! ¡Paren! ¡Paren por favor!_— lloraba como nunca, estaba desesperado, pero sabía que no podía escapar hasta que no quedaran satisfechos, debía soportarlo, no… ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

Vio que aquel hombre se desabrochaba los pantalones, eso no era bueno…

—Gime para nosotros, Taiga— fueron las palabras que dijo aquel individuo, antes de penetrarlo con brusquedad, sin una mínima gota de gentileza. Se rio mientras lo hacía, disfrutando cada gemido de dolor, lágrima que caía por sus mejillas, toda palabra de súplica, reacción corporal, debido al miedo. Se burló de todo eso y más, embistiendo sin parar una y otra vez.

—¡Aaarggh! Por favor… para— rogó entre gritos de dolor y llantos, estaba sucio, golpeado y cansado. Pero lo único que logró fueron más risas e hizo que el sujeto que lo penetraba le volteara de manera que quedara de espaldas, haciendo que aumentaran la rapidez de las embestidas —¡Aaaarghh! Ya…no…más…

—¡Cállate!— Ordenó uno de los 'cómplices' para después quitarse los pantalones, tomar del pelo a Kagami y obligarle a chupar su miembro erecto —Eso es…ah— gimió embistiendo la boca del pelirrojo al mismo ritmo que lo hacía su 'jefe' gozando cada segundo de sufrimiento que sentía el joven al que penetraban sin delicadeza alguna y, como los otros dos, se burló con suma crueldad de cada dolorosa embestida que daba y de cada grito que era ahogado por su miembro en la boca ajena.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el otro sujeto se les uniera y empezara a masturbarse mientras grababa toda la 'acción' regocijándose del placer que sentía al ver el cuerpo de aquel joven pelirrojo que sufría y temblaba del cansancio y del miedo…

_Ya no más… Estoy sucio, siento asco de mí, me duele el cuerpo. También sé que estoy sangrando por detrás, el dolor es insoportable.  
¡Por favor…córranse ya! ¡Ni una embestida más! ¡Dios, Buda, quién sea, ayúdeme!_

Sus súplicas no eran escuchadas. Aquellos hombres continuaban embistiéndolo, haciéndole sentir dolor. Seguían gritándole vulgaridades, le decían cosas horribles, como que era una perra, un simple juguete sexual que no servía nada más que para penetrar, un simple individuo sin vida cuyo único trabajo era satisfacer los caprichos y las órdenes de otras personas, un muñeco de trapo, un pedazo de basura inservible sin un propósito en la vida…  
Él ya sabía todas esas cosas, no tenían que echárselas en cara, ya tenía en cuenta el hecho de que nació solo para sufrir… ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan crueles? ¿No era suficiente violarlo y obligarlo a cumplir sus órdenes? ¿Era tan necesario destruirlo psicológicamente hasta el punto de odiar aún más el hecho de vivir?  
Él no pidió esa vida, nunca quiso prostituirse por dinero, jamás pidió que sus padres le odiaran, en ningún momento decidió ser violado, tampoco eligió nacer… ¡Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de elegir algo en su vida! Todos decidían por él, así como su madre quiso parirlo y su padre decidió firmar un contrato de once años para que fuera prostituido desde temprana edad, su jefe elegía a los clientes que atendería, los hombres con los que estaba determinaban qué ropa usaría para el encuentro, sus superiores le ordenaban comer bien y cuidar su cuerpo. Jamás tuvo la maldita oportunidad de tomar sus propias decisiones… ¿Por qué no tuvo una mejor vida?

_Ah…Veo todo borroso, si no terminan ahora…_ _Perderé el conocimiento. Ya no me quedan fuerzas en las piernas, me duele todo el cuerpo…Por favor…Paren ya…_

—Me voy a…— dijo el 'jefe' derramando su esencia en el interior del pelirrojo. Y después de él se corrieron sus 'compañeros'. El individuo que se masturbaba se corrió en su cara y el otro, derramó su semen en la boca de Taiga, obligándole a tragar todo ese líquido espeso y asqueroso sin vomitar –aunque deseaba hacerlo–

Por fin, su plegarías habían sido escuchadas y de alguna manera, su sufrimiento había terminado. Se dejaba caer al suelo porque sus piernas ya no lo soportaban, todavía escuchaba las risas y los comentarios inhumanos que hacían sobre él, pero ya no le importó, logró aguantarlo hasta el final…

— ¿Ah? Chicos, al parecer llegamos un poco tarde —dijo una voz decepcionada entre las risas de los hombres que le habían violado.

—Lo siento, no pudimos esperar más. Si aguantábamos más, el mocoso escaparía—

— ¿Así que opuso resistencia? —interrogó, mostrando una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero en cuanto le dije que veníamos de parte de su jefe, se comportó como un obediente esclavo—contestó, soltando una pequeña carcajada.

— ¿Ah sí? —se bajaba los pantalones.

— ¿Lo violará aquí, señor? —cuestionó, dejando de reír por primera vez. Dándole un vistazo al estado lamentable del pelirrojo.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no? Y ustedes también—dijo, refiriéndose a los individuos que venían con él.

—Pero señor… Está casi inconsciente—comentó interviniendo uno de los hombres que venía con él.

—Sí no quieres hacerlo, te puedes ir—Contestó fríamente, para después acercarse al pelirrojo.

_No, por favor… ¡Otra vez no!_

—(***)—

— ¡No! — miró a su alrededor y después soltó un suspiro de alivio —Era solo un sueño—se alegró de que hubiera sido solo un sueño, estaba sudando y aún temblaba… Había soñado con lo que le sucedió ayer, al parecer ni su mente ni su cuerpo habían olvidado aquellas horribles sensaciones.

Se levantaba de la cama y estiraba un poco su cuerpo medio dormido, para después ir a la cocina a prepararse un buen desayuno. Esta vez había decidido desayunar algo que le apeteciera. El Gyõza era su segunda comida favorita después de las hamburguesas con queso, así que eso sería lo que prepararía, al diablo con "la dieta sana" por un maldito día que comiera lo que quisiera no pasaría nada…

Buscó todos los ingredientes en el mostrador de la cocina y buscó en el refrigerador los que le faltaban —Mierda, la col china…— Le faltaba un maldito ingrediente y por supuesto que iría al supermercado a buscarlo, jamás permitiría que le faltara un ingrediente a su platillo favorito.

— ¡En marcha! —Se dirigió a paso rápido a su habitación y cogió la primera ropa que se encontrara en el armario para después ponérsela y salir de su casa para ir rápidamente al supermercado –el cual no quedaba muy lejos de su hogar– y comprar la maldita col china que necesitaba para el delicioso Gyõza que deseaba preparar.

En lo que caminaba a su destino, escuchó unas voces de sobra conocidas acompañadas de unas risas que con sólo oírlas sentía un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna…

¿Acaso era obra de la mala suerte?

¿Era algún obstáculo que le estaba poniendo Dios?

¿No era suficiente que lo violaran? ¿Ahora qué seguía, matarlo?

¿O simplemente el mundo le odiaba?

Quizás era así…

—Taiga~— Una voz le llamó, justo detrás de él…

/…:::~o~_–Continuará–_~o~:::…\

Nota final:

¿Me odian?

¿Odian a los padres de Taiga?

¿Detestan a los villanos?

Porque yo sí :v

Ya saben que no pongo una fecha exacta de actualización, porque no quiero quedarles mal.

Si tienen algún review o crítica constructiva, los recibiré con los brazos bien abiertos 3

Los quiero a todos asdfg

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Sayo~


	2. HazElParo

Hola.

Yo soy Rikotan y como todas las personas que alguna vez me han leído saben, soy FanFicker y escribo principalmente para el fandom de Kuroko no Basuke.

A través de esta declaración, quiero comunicar que a partir de este día, lunes 27 de abril, he iniciado un paro de escritura con duración de un mes. La razón: La falta de agradecimiento del lector por el trabajo del escritor.

El tema de la falta de apoyo a través del review es una situación que poco a poco se ha estado haciendo común no sólo dentro del fandom de KnB, sino que ya es una realidad en el mundo de los FanFiction, pero que no por ello es algo agradable de presenciar.

Todos los autores de FanFics, lo hacen de una manera desinteresada, gratuita y opcional, realmente por amor a nuestras OTPs. Sin embargo, un comentario es una forma de retribución mínima por el esfuerzo, tiempo, dedicación y amor que puso el escritor en su historia. Somos escritores amateur, nuestro pago por escribir son los comentarios.

Dentro del mundo de los Fanfiction hay dos tipos de personas: los que escriben, y los que sólo leen. Quienes escriben, dedican horas de su tiempo al día sólo para poder crear una historia interesante, novedosa, atrayente, que tenga buena gramática, que esté bien redactada y que tenga errores ortográficos mínimos. Muchos, para crear una buena historia tenemos que leer información adicional, estudiar sobre el tema que estemos tratando para hacer un buen trabajo, lo que suma tiempo y esfuerzo extra por esta tarea que hacemos por amor. Por el contrario, los lectores, lo único que hacen es sentarse frente al computador/Tablet/celular y disfrutar o sufrir con el fic. El problema es cuando la mayoría de esas personas que sólo leen, se divierten, pasan un buen rato, se sienten emocionados, o simplemente sintieron que les entretuvieron la tarde con un fic, no dejan ninguna opinión al escritor.

Como es claro, la situación es muy injusta. Los escritores cada día están recibiendo menos retribución por todo el trabajo que realizan. Hacer llegar un comentario no cuesta más de diez minutos de su tiempo. Si ya se dieron el tiempo para leer, agradezcan de la manera apropiada al autor. Un comentario, es una muestra de educación mínima para con el esfuerzo del escritor y una muestra de respeto.

Como escritora, me siento desilusionada, al ver que cada vez que publico obtengo muchas lecturas, favoritos y follows, pero los comentarios son mínimos. En el momento en que un escritor decide hacer pública su historia y compartirla con el resto, es claro que dejó de ser "para uno mismo" y pasó a ser "para los lectores". Recuerden que con su comentario, apoyan el crecimiento del escritor; una opinión es muy valiosa y muchos las tomamos en cuenta para el próximo escrito.

Yo siempre he tratado de trabajar el tema dando el ejemplo: cada fic que leo dejo mi correspondiente review. Es imposible que alguien lea algo y no tenga ninguna opinión sobre lo que leyó. Si te gustó, ¿por qué te gustó? ¿Qué tenía de bueno? ¿Qué sensaciones te generó leerlo? Y si por el contrario, no te gustó ¿por qué no te gustó? ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¿Qué crees que le faltó o le sobró?

Demostremos como fandom la educación y el respeto que nos tenemos mutuamente. ¡Que vuelva la "tradición del review"!

* * *

Bueno, muchas pensarán al leer esto: "¿No se suponía que 'el paro' fue subido la semana pasada?"

Así es, pero por cuestiones personales no pude subirlo el día que correspondía. Dejando eso de lado, pensé en hacerlo desde el principio, debido a que cada día los escritores recibimos menos y menos reviews.

Y les seré totalmente sincera, no participé en esta huelga sólo por mí, también lo hice por esas escritoras novatas que necesitan mejorar pero que no reciben ni un solo comentario respecto a su historia. ¿Está mal narrada? ¿Crees que debería estar mejor escrita para 'merecer' tu lectura constante de su historia? Entonces, si crees eso, aunque no te haya gustado su historia por la redacción o lo que sea _díselo _porque ella/él necesita mejorar y no lo logrará nunca si solamente lees su historia y no dices nada, o si simplemente dejas un "conti plis". Las escritoras necesitan algo más motivador que el hecho de ver su fic y ver que tiene 100 lecturas, abrirlo y darse cuenta que ni una sola de esas 100 personas, tomó cinco minutos de su tiempo y le dejó un simple comentario de motivación: "Me gustó, espero que lo sigas pronto" o "Creo que deberías cambiar esto…" "Siento que debes mejorar un poco en la redacción"

¿Sabes qué es lo primero que se le viene a la mente a un escritor novato, cuando se da cuenta que no tienen ni un solo review? **"No les gusta"**

Es un pensamiento normal, maquinas muchas cosas en tu cabeza y crees que en realidad lo que escribes es tan malo que no merece ser publicado.

Yo lo pensé cuando apenas iba empezando en éste mundillo, pero gracias a muchos comentarios –que por desgracia, dejaron de aparecer – me di cuenta que realmente no es así.

Bueno, ahora responderé algunos comentarios que posiblemente van a aparecer y que no tendré la paciencia ni el amor para contestar:

"Voy a dejar de leerte" Eres libre de hacerlo. Pero si me vas a comentar para decírmelo porque piensas que me afectará mucho que me dejes de leer, lamento decirte que estás perdiendo tu valioso tiempo, que pudiste haber utilizado para comentarme cuando me leías, y me estás haciendo perder el tiempo a mí, por leer semejante comentario sin razón. Ah claro, "le va a importar mucho que le deje de leer, de seguro se va a poner a llorar por mí".

Chicas/os, los lectores fieles siempre se quedarán ahí aunque no estén de acuerdo con esto ;)

"Nos estás obligando a comentar" Para nada. Les estamos pidiendo de favor que comenten nuestros fics porque queremos una buena motivación para escribir, deseamos saber si les gusta o no lo que escribimos y en qué podemos mejorar. No les estoy diciendo: coméntenme.

* * *

Si quieres comentar tu opinión eres libre de hacerlo. Pero por favor, algo que sea válido, no un comentario sin sentido, si es así mejor ni gastes tu tiempo ni me hagas leer algo que hará gastar el mío. Si no estás de acuerdo dame buenos argumentos, evitemos discusiones tontas por comentarios tontos.

Si estás de acuerdo, por supuesto que también eres libre de comentar, me gustaría conocer su opinión respecto al 'paro'.

Bueno, eso es todo. Agradezco la comprensión de todas/os que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo.

Y claro, tampoco pueden faltar los agradecimientos a esas personitas que siempre me comentan. Muchas gracias 3

_Nos leemos pronto._

"_**Las críticas no serán agradables, pero son necesarias."**_

–_Winston Churchil–_


End file.
